Twelve Songs of Christmas
by tromana
Summary: 12 ficlets featuring Romana inspired by 12 different Christmas songs and carols. Final ficlet: New Years: Still, he couldn't quite see the fuss about New Years. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Never Introduce a Time Lady To Carols

**Twelve Songs of Christmas is one of the Christmas Challenges being ran by The Fantasy Script forum. I have signed up to this challenge using Romana as my principle character and will pair her with 12 different characters from Doctor Who (and spin-offs). Some will be linked, others standalone.**

**Title: **Why You Should Never Introduce a Time Lady to Carols  
**Author:** tromana  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Romana, K9, Four  
**Summary:** Romana has a point, really.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who but I'm getting a Big Finish subscription for Christmas.

**Why You Should Never Introduce a Time Lady to Carols**

"Doctor?"

"Hmm, yes Romana?"

The Doctor was busy untangling K9's head from the tinsel he had somehow got himself caught up in. The air was fresh, there was a sign of snow on the horizon and the tinny sound of carols echoed around them.

"This Earth song, the twelve days of Christmas; the recipient receives an awful lot of gifts," Romana announced, leaning up against the TARDIS parked in a shopping centre. "Why would anyone want 12 drummers, 22 pipers, 30 lords, 36 ladies, 40 maids, 42 swans, 42 geese, 40 rings, 36 doves, 30 hens, 22 doves and 12 partridges in pear trees? Not to mention the innumerable gallons of milk and quantities of eggs associated with it? None are even remotely as useful as a geo-spatial recorder."

"I think you've misunderstood, Romana," the Doctor replied. "Aha! In you go."

"But you haven't explained-"

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door wide and allowed Romana and K9 in. "Once we're in the TARDIS, I will."

He sincerely hoped she'd forget, when he knew in reality she wouldn't. Perhaps a crash course in Earth religions would satisfy her, for now.


	2. Oddities

**Title: **Oddities  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Romana II/Braxiatel, K9  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **Braxiatel tries to understand his President. This is always going to lead to failure.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who, but Nyssa the Kitten of Traken is currently tearing around my house.  
**Author's notes: **1st of 3 ficlets based on Gallifrey.

**Oddities**

"K9, that's vile, turn it off."

Irving Braxiatel smiled as he sat before the President of Gallifrey, who was at that very moment chiding her metal dog, who also happened to be one of the more powerful computers on the planet. Once K9 looked as bashful as a supposedly emotionless automaton could, she turned and finally graced her attention on him.

"I assume K9's music lessons are going poorly then?"

Romana sighed, "Yes. Anyway, that is not why I called you here. Any sign of Leela?"

Leela. It always came down to that savage. It wasn't that Braxiatel minded her being on the planet. No, he was one of the few Time Lords who did not mind her presence on Gallifrey. The problem was that he had to share the President with someone who could barely read, never mind write.

"What was that meant to be, anyway?"

"Just a terran Christmas carol. Don't change the subject, Braxiatel."

"Leela is still unaccounted for. It is possible that she is wandering the vaults – again," Braxiatel announced. "Do you want a search party sent out again?"

"No, no," Romana muttered. "Leela will turn up when she wants to be found."

"Anything else?" Braxiatel enquired.

"No, that will be all." Braxiatel wandered towards the door. "Oh. Brax?"

Braxiatel spun on his heels and nearly knocked over a modest pine tree, obviously imported on a whim by the President. Some things were easily explainable, others, less so. Still, there was no point questioning Romana, as you never knew whether she'd concede or take offence, leading to her snapping your head off.

"Thank you. Feel free to take a cracker on the way out. I was delivered far too many."

Braxiatel shook his head gently and did accept one. He thought he understood Romana, knew her thought patterns and had honed her into being something quite, quite special. If only she hadn't been sent away with the Doctor.

"Information regarding playback of Earth Christmas Carol 'Silent Night' required, Mistress," K9 chirruped.

"Never mind," Romana mused and took post beside her window, gazing out across the Citadel.


	3. Admissions and Lies

**Title: **Admissions and Lies  
**Author:** HearMeCalling  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Romana I, Two, Jamie  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** The Doctor is trying to cheer Jamie up with Christmas. The tracer leads Romana to cross paths with them.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. It's nearly Christmas, anyone?

**Admissions and Lies**

"I am not going outside!"

The Doctor stuck his bottom lip out petulantly and stood behind K9 as if the little robot dog would provide him protection. Romana narrowed her eyes at him as she unplugged the tracer from the console and slipped it safely up her sleeve. She folded her arms as she glared at the sulking Time Lord crouching by one of the TARDIS walls.

"Honestly, Doctor, you have absolutely no reason to behave in such a fashion." She pulled the lever to open the doors. "The tracer led us here, now come on."

She stormed outside and the door clicked shut behind her. She sighed heavily when she realised the Doctor hadn't joined her. The snow crunched under her feet pleasantly as she took a few steps forward. Romana then pulled the tracer back out of her sleeve and swung it around tentatively, trying to find the direction in which to head. The tracer didn't emit a sound so she slapped it gently across her fingers, hoping it would bring it back to life.

She wandered aimlessly. The tracer may not be working but the air was cool and refreshing and she knew that having some space from the Doctor would work wonders. Romana often felt constrained around the Doctor and there was only so much energy you could siphon off by bickering.

A man in a kilt came bounding towards her and grabbed hold of her waist, hiding from a shorter man, with a menagerie of clothes seeming to have been thrown together. The man in a kilt held onto her waist tightly before speaking.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the Doctor is threatening me with Christmas. I dun't need to celebrate Christmas."

"Who are you?"

"Jamie McCrimmon."

Romana covered her ears as the man got closer, carrying a radio playing Christmas songs. Currently, Merry Xmas Everybody by Slade was booming out of it, sounding more tinny than usual. Not that either Romana or Jamie was particularly aware of that. Jamie had referred to this man as the Doctor, but Romana didn't recognise him. He beamed sunnily at the pair of them. Jamie, ashamedly, let go of Romana and stood beside her.

"Jamie…"

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Miss."

"No, no, it's fine," she replied hurriedly. "You can call me," she paused. What if this was a past regeneration of the Doctor's? "Rosie. Would you mind turning off that racket?"

The Doctor's face dropped slightly, but he complied. Jamie grinned at her before having a short argument with the Doctor about whether or not to invite Romana on for tea at that café he wouldn't shut up about. Eventually, they walked the short distance to an unremarkable place, where the Doctor held the door open for them both.

"Go and order the drinks, Jamie."

"Aw, but Doctor, I cannae handle money."

"Exactly!" he grinned. "So you need all the practise you can get."

Jamie grumbled as he walked up to order. The Doctor, however, kept staring at Romana, who was trying to slyly see if there was any sign of a segment nearby. Her agitation was such that she almost screamed when Jamie approached her from behind holding steaming mugs of tea.

"Calm down, lassie," he smiled as he handed her a mug. "We're not gonna hurt yer."

They drank slowly, sitting in an amiable silence, once again accompanied by tinny Christmas songs. The tracer still wasn't working and Romana was growing concerned. Sitting with this Doctor, lying to him, and his companion was simply wasting time. She was beginning to develop theories on the tracer, including malfunction and the presence of another TARDIS blocking its function.

"Doctor, I am not missing Victoria, I do not need to celebrate yer fancy holidays."

"I just thought I'd remind you of home," the Doctor replied forlornly as he cleared away their mugs.

"I'd like to thank you for your company, but I really need to get going."

"Aw, but we've barely spent any time with you," Jamie blurted.

Romana blushed. The Doctor's statement about Jamie missing a young woman named Victoria may have been more deep-running than the Scotsman cared to admit. Still, they insisted on accompanying her a short distance. Eventually she told them she was close to home and could find her way back amongst the snow and ice. Jamie waved cheerfully and snuck a peck on her cheek. The Doctor, however, caught her arm.

"There's no need to lie to me," he whispered. "Romana."

"But…"

"I look forward to meeting you again. I apologise if I bother you sometimes, too."

She smiled as she watched him wander back to Jamie, where they promptly started arguing again. She looked to the sky as a few flakes of snow began to fall on this backward planet. Romana knew she'd never get the Doctor's obsession with Earth. Once she was back inside the TARDIS, she noticed there was a sparkle in his eyes she hadn't noticed before. She slotted the tracer back in its slot on the console and wrapped her arms around him. Sometimes, she did forget to appreciate just how much she learned from the capricious, flighty Time Lord she accompanied.

end


	4. Snapshot

**Title:** Snapshot  
**Author:** HearMeCalling  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Romana II, Charley Pollard (and family), Four (briefly), Eight  
**Spoilers:** BF audio Neverland (#33)  
**Summary:** Charley was determined to be an Edwardian Adventuress, even at the age of seven.  
**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'm sure I wouldn't know what to do with it.

**Snapshot**

Romana leant up against the hard, reassuring TARDIS door as she took in the view. It was a relief to be outside of there; it sometimes felt as if the walls were closing in with the Doctor around. He had been to busy telling off K9 for correcting him to even notice that they had landed. She took a deep breath; the air was definitely of Earth composition, yet she was still lacking the knowledge to be able to discern exactly what era it was.

The snow cracked under her feet deliciously and it elicited a smile from her. She walked onwards once she realised that neither of her companions would be joining her. Obviously, they were both sulking because of the other's actions. So much for being above them, or technologically inept. It was a shame, really. This Era was particularly quaint and was obviously celebrating the holiday the Doctor was so fond of.

A child was singing a Christmas carol heartily, her older sister glaring at her, whilst she hung onto her mother's hand tightly. Romana's mouth twitched slightly as the girl skipped along without a care in the world, her blonde, bobbed hair bouncing.

"Oh come on, Cissy, Mamma, sing along," she shouted, not realising just how loud she was speaking. "In the bleak mid-winter, frosty wind may moan."

"Mamma, please can you get Charlotte to be quiet?" Cissy asked. "She is being quite annoying. I do not know why she cannot be more like Margaret."

"Oh Cecilia, stop being such a, such a," Charlotte couldn't seem to find the word. "Humbug," she declared, with relish. "Tell her, Mamma."

"Please calm down, Charley, dear," Lady Louisa Pollard announced. "And Cissy, you can stop acting so smug. It is not becoming of a young lady."

The two girls glared at each other for a short while until the younger became distracted. She let go of her mother's hand and ran on ahead. When she came back, she was out of breath, very excitable and ever so slightly startled.

"I've found something new, Mamma," Charley announced. "Look, a strange, blue box. Just there, in front of the Harris' house."

"Stop making up things Charlotte," Cissy replied. "There is nothing new there."

Romana frowned. Charley had run off in the direction that Romana had walked from; the Doctor cannot have already moved the TARDIS. Stranger still was that the girl had even noticed it at all. Romana had checked the perception filter barely days ago and had had to recalibrate it. She knew it was working perfectly, now.

"Just because all you want to do is marry someone and have children when you grow up," Charley snapped. "When I grow up, I want to be an adventuress."

"Don't be silly, only men are adventurers."

"What about Alice?"

The girls bickered as they walked onwards. As they passed Romana in the otherwise empty street, Charley mouthed 'Merry Christmas' to her. Romana smiled in return but jumped as the Doctor placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Don't do that," she hissed. "There's something odd about that girl."

"What girl?"

"That..," Romana started before realising the family had turned the corner. "Oh, never mind. Have you and K9 stopped arguing yet?"

~*~

"Doctor?"

Romana approached the Doctor tentatively. Everyone was rushing around them, preparing for the imminent launch into anti-time. The Doctor seemed to pretend not to listen to her. She sighed heavily before starting again.

"I'm sorry about the time torpedoes, I did try…"

"You tried, Romana, well, thank you. There is nothing that shows care, gratitude and friendship like just trying."

"Don't take that tone with me, Doctor," she replied, curtly. "I wanted to talk to you about Charlotte."

"Charley," the Doctor replied automatically.

The Doctor didn't know quite why he was so annoyed with Romana. After all, she was one of his best friends and had only been doing her job. And very good she was at it, too. She was his favourite President since Borusa. But then again, after seeing what happened to him, he wasn't so sure that was a good thing.

"Charley," Romana echoed. "She was that girl."

"What girl?"

"All those years ago, I said she was odd."

"I didn't see her."

"You walked past her."

"I can't remember every young girl I see, even if they are to become future companions of mine."

Co-ordinator Vansell was growing impatient and urging them to board the time-station. Romana glared in his direction, and he started waiting patiently and quietly, but not before he had apologised to her in an overly obsequious manner and still managing to insult the Doctor,

"Just after your argument with K9? We'd landed in an Edwardian winter; the smell of roasting chestnuts was heavy in the air? You insisted I tried some and I told you they were the foulest thing I had ever tasted." The Doctor shook his head blankly. "Oh fine. So you didn't save her from the crash of the R101 because you recognised her?"

"No, no, of course not Romana," he replied. "Or maybe, yes. On a subconscious level, though. But it was because I liked her, too."

Romana opened her mouth to reply but promptly shut it again wordlessly. She had already received an answer as to why the Doctor had risked the web of time; therefore there was nothing to be expanded upon. She strode towards the time-station, urging the Doctor to follow. There was no point keeping Vansell, and the crew aboard the Doctor's TARDIS waiting any longer.

**end**


	5. Santa Baby

**A/N: **Wow, I'm writing Who fic again. That's a surprise. Yay scific! Not that that means anything to anyone other than twin. Hm. Oh well. Thanks to Spoofmaster and montypython203 for reviewing previous chapters.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Santa Baby  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: T**  
**Characters: **Romana II/Ace  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine  
**Summary: **Romana relaxes around Christmas time.  
**Notes:** Prompts: Top and Santa Baby

**Santa Baby**

The bar was grimy and even dressed in her jeans and tight fitting top, Romanadvoratrelundar looked out of place. Whether it was because she had based the body on aristocracy (albeit, from another planet) or simply because she held her head that little bit higher than everyone else on planet Earth, she just didn't quite fit in for some reason. She'd come here to relax, though she wasn't doing a particularly good job of that. Not yet, anyway. She just needed to find someone from this planet, someone who knew nothing about time and space and aliens and wouldn't be able to tell that she actually was one.

Man, woman. Sober or not. She wasn't particularly fussy. She'd learned that from Leela. From the Doctor too, she supposed. She shook her head, her blonde hair skimming her shoulders. Romana wasn't here to think of them. And however selfish it was, she was here for herself. To unwind. To allow the tensions built up from dealing in politics for so long to seep from her pores and allow her to return to Gallifrey to do her job properly once more.

A woman was dancing sinuously to the beat of Santa Baby. Not quite seductively - it wasn't controlled enough for that. And she was alone. The moment the song had started, the dance floor had pretty much coupled itself off and people shouted at each other about how they wanted Santa cutie to hurry down the chimney with material goods for them. The difference with this woman - on the petite side, innocent features and the fact she appeared not to have a care in the world, aside - was that she was truly losing herself to the beat. She didn't care about shouting drunken promises to someone else or grinding her hips against the nearest attractive person.

With no control of her own, Romana's feet carried herself to the girl. From a distance, she appeared barely a child, but on close inspection, there was a hardness around the eyes.

She was here for exactly the same reason.

Wordlessly, they danced together. Nothing intricate, but there was something equally balanced about it. Romana found her nameless dance partner knew when to let her take the limelight and she, too, repaid the compliment in full. There was something… explosive… about it. Eventually, growing bored, the girl linked fingers with her and dragged her outside. The cool air nipped at their bare shoulders, but somehow it was more refreshing than bitter. They headed to the nearest fish and chips shop and Romana found herself having her first taste of chips, completely unsure of the mix of grease and salt.

"Who're you anyway," she asked, mouth full of food.

"Romana."

"I'm Ace," she replied, grinning, swallowing her mouthful. "Care to dance?"

"Out here?" Romana replied dubiously.

"Why not?"

end


	6. Running

**Title: **Running  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Ten/Romana II  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine  
**Summary: **The Doctor needs a reason to stop running.  
**Spoilers: **The End of Time  
**Notes:** Prompts: Police, and Merry Xmas (War Is Over)

**Running**

He woke, sweat beading his brow.

Another day and he's still alive, if only just.

"_You'll survive, Doctor. If only just… you'll still survive."_

He can't place the voice, it's distant and thready yet oh so familiar. If only he could grasp onto it, put a face to the dulcet tones. Put the memories together, back in order again, as they had been when he was younger, when he was…

Gallifrey.

That's who the voice belonged to. A Gallifreyan.

Which, he couldn't be certain yet. But it's an improvement, better than yesterday. He has more information now. He's certainly on the right track, as it is.

But he's known so many female Time Lords. His precious granddaughter, a whole line of Presidents, the Rani, the Inquisitor… and one more. Who is it?

He has a feeling that if he can put a name to that face, then maybe the dreams will stop. Maybe he'll get some peace at night.

But also, he may just stop running and he'll face his responsibilities instead of falling into marriages, falling out of bars and nightclubs and all these other silly things he's been doing to avoid the inevitable.. A new man will fill his shoes.

"_The war is over… if you want it."_

"_I know. You'll die."_

"_Me or the Universe?" she muses. "Surely that's a sacrifice worth making?"_

Another night. More memories.

Blonde hair. A wry smile. Frayed Presidential robes.

But still, no name.

More running. Catching up with Jenny and the young human she's dragging around time and space. Another Presidency, this time of a galaxy. Walk-on parts in as many crime procedurals in the 21st century as feasibly possible. People won't notice that he's the guy under the sheet in _NCIS_, second police officer from the left in _the Mentalist _and the janitor in _CSI: Miami_. It's just a bit of fun and the genre has always entertained him, ever since Rose forced him to watch…

A shake of the head. Still no name though.

"_You're dead."_

"_I am," she agrees._

"_Did it hurt?"_

_She shrugs._

"_And the war? It is over, isn't it?"_

"_You haven't heard the end of it."_

"_Why, Romana? Why did you have to die and not me?"_

"_You'll work it out, one day."_

Romana.

Romana with her determination and arrogance and naiveté and hope.

Romana with her plans and intelligence and way with words.

Even she couldn't stop the Time War.

And she says it's coming again. So do the Ood.

Maybe it's time to stop running now…

end


	7. Peculiarities

**Title: **Peculiarities  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Romana II/Leela, Narvin, K9  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary:** Narvin's turn to be exposed to Romana's weird mood.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who any more than I own The Mentalist.  
**Author's notes: **2nd of 3 ficlets based on Gallifrey. Sequel to Oddities. Song: Fairytale of New York by the Pogues.

**Peculiarities**

"Madame President?"

"Oh, Narvin. Hello."

"You called?"

"Yes. Have you seen…"

"…_Happy Christmas your arse, I pray God it's our last…" _

"K9, how many times do I have to tell you? _Fairytale of New York _is not a traditional carol; it's a Christmas song."

"Christmas, Madame President?"

"Yes, Christmas. I want to teach Leela about the holidays of her species and she's…"

"You did not specify carols, Mistress you said and I quote: I would like you to search your databanks for…"

"Enough, K9! Well, Narvin? Have you seen her?"

"Not since yesterday."

"Right, thank you. You may go. Take a cracker, if you will."

end


	8. In This Life

**A/N:** Huge thank you goes to Jennyrated Anomaly for going back and reviewing every single chapter thus far. Thanks also to PhoenixWytch for reviewing _Peculiarities_.

This is also an old, old fic (from 2007!) which I've just resurrected. So I apologise if it's a little sub-standard. However, it was nearly finished when I deserted it and I actually didn't mind it, hence my digging it out yesterday and finally finishing it.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **In This Life  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Martha, Ten, Romana II  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **Martha's growth before, during and just after her time with the Doctor.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who  
**Author's notes: **Resurrected old fic. Hooray! Song: Do They Know It's Christmas? - Band Aid. Title and occasional lyrics from In This Life by Delta Goodrem.

**In This Life**

_**I was nurtured, I was sheltered  
**__**I was curious and young**_

"Letita Jones, do _not_ put that toy in Martha's cot!"

Francine grabbed the crawling baby before she could disturb the younger, sleeping child. Replacing Tish on the ground in her playpen, a sufficient barrier between her and Martha, she allowed herself to breathe. That was until seconds after feeling the floor beneath her, Tish decided to start wailing in despair, which in turn, started Martha crying. Once more, she glanced despairingly at her husband, hoping against hope for some help.

He was asleep. Again. It didn't matter that his two youngest children were bawling their eyes out; Clive's eyes remained tightly shut. The man could sleep through World War III if he really had to.

With a sigh, she scooped up Martha and placed her lovingly against her shoulder. As she cooed and attempted to rock her baby back to sleep, Francine attempted to distract Tish with a stuffed bear. Eventually, both girls settled and Francine sighed in relief as she replaced her youngest daughter back in her cot.

"What am I to do with your daddy, hey girls?" she murmured quietly before heading to the kitchen for a much needed cup of tea.

xxx

"Martha Jones, do _not _put that toy in Leo's cot!"

As she placed Martha down away from the sleeping Leo, and spotting a bottom lip wobbling, Francine enveloped her younger daughter into a hug. Letting go of her, Francine encouraged the toddler to go and play with Tish. However, the second her back was turned, Martha was trying desperately to 'share' her toys with her brother once more.

"I said no, Martha." Francine sighed, pulling her away again. "Leo's only a baby, it could hurt him."

Martha nodded in comprehension but looked past her mother and towards the opening door, through which her father appeared.

"Daddy!" she grinned as she soared towards the ceiling.

"Ever get that sense of déjà vu, Clive?"

"What's she done now?" Clive grinned, still tickling Martha.

"Just… oh never mind," Francine replied, not having the energy to explain herself.

xxx

_**I was searching for that something  
**__**Trying to find it on the run  
**__**Oh and just when I stopped looking  
**__**I saw just how far I'd come…**_

"_My friend Rose, she'd know just what to say right now. Still, can't be helped. You're a novice. Anyway, home tomorrow." _

"_Great."_ _(The Shakespeare Code)_

Just seconds earlier she'd been staring into his eyes, remaining quiet, giving him time to think. She was still adjusting to the concept of time travel, surely he could give her that? His eyes hadn't given anything away, and she couldn't even be sure if he was really acknowledging her presence. Still, like he said, home tomorrow. And the most confusing, irritating, wonderful man she'd ever known, however briefly, would be slipping through her fingers.

She couldn't, wouldn't let that happen.

This was the chance of a lifetime and she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers.

xxx

"_Doctor!"_

"_I'll save you!"_

"_I can't hear you"_

"_I'll save you!"_ (_42)_

She tapped frantically at the window, whatever Riley said, the Doctor would find a way. He always did. When she was trapped in the fast lane in New, New York, with the Daleks in the sewers in Old New York, cornered by Professor Lazarus in Southwark Cathedral, he had always saved her. That was before he'd even agreed to allow her to come along 'full time' so to speak. There was no need to give up hope.

He'd been through so much loss though, what would she be against all of that? His people, his planet and other companions, including Rose. Yes, she could be sure that he'd save her, but would it be because she was Martha Jones, or just because he really couldn't bear to lose anyone else right now? As he'd said to Laszlo, too many people had died. Perhaps he just didn't want her to become another faceless person, lost in the midst of time?

xxx

"_I wish you'd come back." (Human Nature)_

And oh how she did. It was only as John Smith when she realised that at least the Doctor recognised her as being more of somewhat as an equal than being pretty much worthless. At least with the Doctor she felt somewhat safe and secure and like there was hope for everyone. Without him, with Smith, she felt lonelier than ever; even Jenny, a sweet girl and a friend in a hideous time couldn't compare to living without the Doctor.

Living with the Doctor and him not noticing you for who you are was far more pleasant than living with someone who looked identical to him and didn't look at you at all, she concluded.

xxx

"_That's it Ros… Martha!" _

_Martha nodded and just continued enticing the creature towards her so the Doctor could trap it. It wasn't the first time he'd nearly called her Rose. And it probably wouldn't be the last time either. _

And seconds later, she awoke in a cold sweat. Maybe it was something to do with walking the earth yet sheer isolation from the people that altered memories somehow. The Doctor had never actually nearly called her Rose. Romana (whoever that was), once, when comparing the Weeping Angels to a species known as the Ogri; but never Rose. Sleep was hard to come by as it was, never mind being haunted by a frightfully inaccurate incarnation of the Doctor. It was that precious distraction that led to escaping Japan by the skin of her teeth, and it wasn't getting any easier. Still, the message was slowly seeping through and people were willing to believe her. Only now, some wanted to believe in her more than her message…

xxx

"_His name is the Doctor. He has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew he was there. He never stops, he never strays, he never asks to be thanked. But I've seen him, I know him. I love him." (Last Of The Time Lords)_

As Martha spoke to the huddled mass, she spoke from the heart, as she always did. Martha Jones was their legend, the one they believed in, so she could only hope what she said would be taken into their hearts. She never felt like much of a legend, quaking with fear as she was smuggled across the Radiation Pits of Europe or escaping the burning of Japan by the skin of her teeth. She couldn't do the Doctor's bidding without them, couldn't save the world as they so desperately needed her to do so. The Doctor was her legend, the one she believed in, the one that had kept her going. And she was never going to stop believing in him.

xxx

_**I have faltered, I have stumbled  
**__**I have found my feet again  
**__**I've been angry and I've been shaken  
**__**Found a new place to begin**_

She spun on her heels. But she could have sworn that she had heard…

No. She was just imagining things. It was just blind hoping, wishing that the Doctor would have dropped by, just to say hello, to see how things were going. Or for a cup of tea as there was nothing like it anywhere else in the Universe.

It was just wishful thinking.

Or was it? Did she really want to go running off with the Doctor again?

The tinny strains of _Do They Know It's Christmas _filled the market square. Martha smiled briefly. Her family deserved a happy Christmas, after everything they'd been through. She spotted the way her parents and Tish reacted occasionally. A little stilted, a little uncomfortable. Leo looked on despairingly, not understanding how or why his parents had gotten back together, never mind the fact they looked like they had aged a decade in a week.

She wanted to explain it to him, but had a feeling he would want to send her off to a funny farm if she did.

Martha was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely noticed a blonde woman run into her.

"I'm sorry," the woman muttered in response, "actually, I'm in need of some assistance."

"Excuse me?"

"Help, aid…"

"I know what assistance means."

"That's a start."

"Tell me, do you believe in life on other planets?"

"I don't."

"Oh… well thanks…"

"I _know _there's life out there."

The woman broke out into a broad smile.

"Good. I'm Romana. And there's a Yeti running loose in South London. Of course everyone believes it's just a bear escaped from the zoo but…"

"What are we waiting for then?"

"You're not by any chance looking for a change of career, are you? Or for the trip of a lifetime?"

Martha had been there before. She had fallen head over heels in love with a strange, alien man, only to realise he was never going to feel the same way again. Now, she had a date with Tom Milligan in two days' time and not even the Doctor could drag her away. Never mind a strange blonde woman, who could quite easily be the same species as the Doctor, if he hadn't been so insistent that he and… and… the Master had been the last of their kind.

"I'll help you this time around, but afterwards, I want to go straight home. I've had more than enough adventure to last me a lifetime."

Romana nodded, acceptingly. She seemed a little disappointed that Martha had vetoed the idea of accompanying her permanently but didn't push it. It was almost as if she…

"You know the Doctor, don't you?"

"I do," Martha muttered.

"No wonder you don't want to leave. Anyway. Shall we?"

end


	9. Just Plain Weirdness

**Title: **Just Plain Weirdness  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating: **T  
**Characters: **Romana II/Leela, K9  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Summary: **Romana's getting a little sick of the festivities too now…  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who any more than I own The Mentalist.  
**Author's notes: **3rd of 3 ficlets set on Gallifrey. Song: Jingle Bells

**Just Plain Weirdness**

"And what is the point of this, again, Romana?"

"To celebrate, to have fun?"

"To celebrate what, exactly? That you have finally lost your mind?"

"It's… look, I don't understand Christmas much myself, but it's a human thing… But the Doctor said…"

"This was the Doctor's idea?"

"He thought you'd find it interesting and I agreed."

"Well I do not. This is a very pointless celebration, Romana."

"Actually, I agree."

"You do?"

"Yes. Let me take those damn cracker for you. Though goodness knows what I'll do with…"

"…_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the way…"_

"Oh shut _up_, K9!"

end


	10. Loss

**A/N: **I'm aiming to finish this little collection this year, hence the reason I've started writing them now. I have a lot of fics that need writing for various challenges in other fandoms, so...

Thank you to PhoenixWytch for reviewing _Just Plain Weirdness._

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Loss**  
****Author: **tromana**  
****Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Romana II, Nyssa  
**Summary:** Nobody celebrates holidays the way they do on Traken, not even the humans on Earth.  
**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't even want to try and make claim...  
**Notes:** Song: White Christmas. Set in the 'verse where Romana remained in E-Space during the Time War...

**Loss**

Nyssa recognises the look on the girl's features.

It's loss.

And not just any old loss; the loss of _everything _you've ever loved and understood.

She understands it because it's what she sees in her own face every single time she looks in the mirror. Nyssa can still feel Traken calling for her, even after all these years. Right down to her very core, she's still proud of her heritage, proud of where she comes from. However, knowing that you are the single survivor of said heritage is something that's hard to cope with.

Sometimes you wish, crave for just something. Another relic, another memory. Just something to remind you that it was really real, once upon a time, even if it exists no longer.

What she misses most, are the festivities. Nobody celebrates holidays the way they do on Traken, not even the humans on Earth. The grand meals, the beautiful decorations, the spirit and goodwill amongst her kind. What she wouldn't give just to celebrate properly once more, instead of relying on memories in order to keep the traditions alive.

The world around them is white, snow, and tentatively, Nyssa sits beside the blonde woman. Gently, she covers her hand and surreptitiously feels for a pulse. Instinctively, she knows that she isn't human. She knows who - or at least, what - she is.

Time Lord.

Nyssa had loved another Time Lord, once upon a time. Still does, if she's entirely honest. If it wasn't for the Doctor, she wouldn't still be here today. She would have suffered the same fate as the rest of her kind. Thanks to him, she can still live, love and learn. It's also thanks to him that she's become a living relic.

And this woman, she too is a living relic.

Of Gallifrey.

Nyssa heard of the Time War and was grateful that she managed to keep out of it unscathed. But she had also heard of the loss, the devastation, the suffering inflicted on not just Gallifrey, but the planets surrounding the Time Lords' home planet. That's what you get for messing around with something as fragile as time itself. It's happened before and inevitably, it will happen again. It's why she's here, clearing up after the mass destruction. Things are getting better, but it's a slow, painful recovery.

She initially hadn't thought, hadn't believed, that any Time Lords could possibly have survived. Nyssa hasn't even heard from the Doctor. Instead, she's simply had to assume he's gone down with his planet. Though, if any have survived, as she now knows is the case, then there's hope. The Doctor has an uncanny ability to wriggle out of even the most dire of situations.

Nyssa turns to face the woman; she's older than she looks. That's not surprising, she is a Time Lord, after all. She could look like a teenager and literally be thousands of years old. She goes to speak, but changes her mind. Maybe later, she can offer her a little comfort in the form of words.

For now, she sits and dreams of the celebrations she once shared with her father.

That way, they'll never end.

end


	11. Rest and Relaxation

**A/N: **So, I said I wanted to complete this challenge this year and I have! Well, the last one will be posted on Jan 1st as it is a part of my Holiday Fics challenge, which I'm doing next month on LiveJournal. But otherwise, yes, this is over. I'm happy.

Thank you to: MayFairy and Vilinye for reviewing Loss.

Until Jan 1st...

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **Rest and Relaxation  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Eight/Romana II  
**Summary:** Whimsy is something she needs.  
**Disclaimer:** I still wouldn't even want to try and make claim...  
**Notes:** Song: All I Want For Christmas Is You.

**Rest and Relaxation**

"Doctor."

Romana's voice was persistent, determined to be heard. Naturally, he stubbornly ignores her. In all of his guises, he'd never been particularly one for paying attention. This one, whimsical, light, fun (though not without an edge, but that goes without saying) is one of the worst.

It's probably why she likes this one at the moment.

Whimsy is something she needs.

Gallifrey is at war, but that's nothing new. Gallifrey has been at war for Millennia, with herself at the helm. It's a war they're losing and she knows it, but that doesn't necessarily mean she's ready to admit to that. Part of her doubts she will ever be ready to do so.

"Doctor," she repeats, enunciating the syllables clearly and precisely. Just as she always did so.

This time, he doesn't blank her.

Instead, he takes her by the hand and urges her onwards. Rolling her eyes, Romana cannot help but comply. It isn't as if she's being given much of a choice.

After all, the Doctor had insisted that she take a break. He had said that the planet and government was destroying her spirit. That he had explicitly turned up to remind her of the lighter side of life. It doesn't have to be all doom and gloom, even if you are leading armies into an unwinnable war.

(One that's unwinnable on both sides, she's almost proud to say. Not that the Daleks will call a truce either. They're just as stubborn as her own species.)

They're on Earth again and she's less than impressed. Just because the Doctor has a fascination, no, obsession, with the planet, it didn't mean that everyone did. He'd insisted that it's special this time around because it's _Christmas _(some religious festival, celebrating the birth of the son of a God, apparently). That all of his favourite areas of the planet are celebrating because it's the done thing to do and they might as well join in.

She's also dubious about the concept of crashing Christmas parties, too.

Though she's naturally tried her best to blend in with the masses, Romana cannot help but wonder if she sticks out like a sore thumb. That there's some innate alienness about her that means the people just know she's not the same. And if they do know, what they would do about it. Romana knows that humans are as obsessed with aliens as the Doctor is with Earth. That Time Lord blood could significantly alter the planet's course.

But the Doctor doesn't care. Instead, he saves it and celebrates with it time and time again. And this time, he wants her to join in too. Just to relax and forget about her worries for once in her lives.

He grabs her by the hand and twirls her. This is dancing, apparently. As far as she's concerned, it's just the pointless flailing of limbs and almost crashing into other beings repeatedly. Though, it does let off some pent up energy. The Doctor is grinning from ear to ear, clearly having a ball. Then again, if something seems entirely unnecessary, he almost always seems to enjoy it, so it makes sense. The music isn't much to speak of, either. It's just loud and incessantly cheerful. She doesn't know the song, why would she be familiar with _'All I Want For Christmas Is You'_? Instead, she just smiles.

Though she's loathe to admit it, this is kind of fun.

And it is a relief to stop thinking about Gallifrey, if only for a short time.


	12. New Years

**A/N: **Last one in the collection. Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favourited. It's been a long 3 years.

x tromana

* * *

**Title: **New Years  
**Author: **tromana  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Eleven, various other characters mentioned.  
**Summary:** Still, he couldn't quite see the fuss about New Years.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Notes:** Written for hoshinekoyasha as part of the Holiday Fics challenge. Also this was written pre-broadcast of The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrobe, but somehow contains spoilers nevertheless. Song: Happy New Year by ABBA.

******New Years**

The Ponds had insisted that he visited them to celebrate the incoming of the New Year. Insisted. How could he have said no? They were his mother and father in law. No, that felt wrong, somehow. They were his mates, his best friends, and he just happened to be married to their daughter.

Yes, that sounded much better.

Still, he couldn't quite see the fuss about New Years. He'd seen so, so many. Sometimes, he wondered if it was too many.

For humans, it was different. Their lives were so fast, over in an instant. They burned so brightly, so briefly, that it often seemed like it was over before that had a chance to really get started.

They were never the ones to say goodbye. It was him, it was always him.

He wished he didn't let himself get so attached, that he could just move on. Show them brilliant sights and then just turn his back on them, without a care in the world. But old age was making him sentimental, was making it harder for him to be able to cut ties just like that. So, instead, he willingly walked into situations where he got hearts-broken time and time again.

If Susan hadn't let Barbara and Ian Chesterfield, no, Chesterton, follow her…

Susan.

Proof positive that even Time Lords didn't last forever.

But that was different; that was due to the Time War. It was never meant to happen. And even if it did, she was meant to have been safe, away from Gallifrey. If things had been different, then the Time Lords would still have been alive, instead of trapped, inaccessible in a pocket of time. They would have been living out their lives, as stodgy and unchangeable as ever.

Except for those brilliant few, of course.

Romana. Though he hadn't heard hide nor hair of her for years, he liked to think she escaped the Time Lords' fate. If he could, then she was more than certainly capable enough to have done so as well. And if she had escaped, then Leela would have inevitably followed her.

Ace could have completed her training as a Time Lord. Amy (or was it Abby now? He sometimes forgot.) too. And if that was the case, then the sentient tracer might well have had a chance to save Zara as well.

Every year, it felt like there were more farewells, more endings.

Even with the ability to travel through time and space, there were only so many times somebody could go back and abuse that privilege to visit one individual's time stream.

He would never get that last brandy with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart.

Would never be able to give Sarah Jane that most recent update for K9.

And New Year was such an archaic term. Was it New Year on Peladon at this very instant? No. But Erimem could quite easily have been waiting for news of Peri. Another year had been and gone, her daughter would be that little bit older, and still waiting to actually meet this fabled godmother for the first time.

What about Parallel Earth? Did that even run at the same pace as his Earth? Was Rose celebrating her birthday or New Years, like he was? Or was it just a normal evening, with work and chips to look forward to tomorrow?

Nyssa, like he, didn't even have a planet to call home anymore. Yes, they had both adopted new places, but it wasn't the same. It was never the same.

Still, he tried to disregard it, to push it to one side.

A New Year meant new friends. More people to share the wonders of the Universe with. Somebody wise had once said that a stranger is a friend you haven't met yet.

With a sigh, he straightened his bowtie and fixed a smile firmly onto his face. No point in being sad, not anymore.

Besides, Amy would kick him where it hurt if he brought down the festive spirit.

He knocked on the door and it wasn't long until she and his wife answered.

"You're late," Amy said with narrowed eyes, but handed him a glass of mulled wine all the same.

"Hello, Ponds," the Doctor replied.

end


End file.
